


Because Of You

by Ciirii



Series: Because Of You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: Kara takes care of her much younger cousin, Kal-El, who crashed on Earth in his pod. Between being Kara Danvers and Supergirl she is tired and stressed, so she asks for help one of her friends. The one and only, Lena Luthor.





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've ever posted and I hope it's somewhat okay. Let me know if there are some mistakes :)

Back on Krypton she never took care of a baby, yes she did carry Kal-El a few times on her arms but she never did this for an extended period of time. And to be honest she is scared now. Kara doesn't know that much about kids, what they need or how to entertain them, but she just can't leave her little cousin on his own. He's just a baby, a little boy without his mother and father, how could Kara abandon him? 

Kal-El is only about few months old which means he must have been in a Phantom Zone just like Kara was, but much longer than her. Of course after landing on Earth Kara went looking for him, as that was her 'mission', taking care of Kal-El. Coming empty handed after months of search Kara was slowly giving up hope of finding her last member of family.

The blonde found him about a week ago when there was an alarm on the DEO's scanners about an unidentified ship crashing down just outside of the city's limits. Kara quickly flew there to find the identical pod to the one she was sent down to Earth and inside that pod was her lost cousin. She took him in without much of a thought, despite her sister's comments.

Looking down at the little boy in her arms Kara sighs and sits down on the couch in her tiny apartment. It's been a week and in this time Kara completely neglected her work as an reporter and her friends. She's been rescheduling a lunch with Lena three times now, but she just doesn't have time for that, as much as it hurts her.

But Kara finally admits to herself that she can't do this all on her own. Her first thought was Alex, her sister, but then she remembers how she told the hero that taking Kal wasn't the best idea, so she scratches that from her mind. Eliza was next but she's in Midvale, few hours away from National City and probably not looking to help with a small kid.

Not knowing to who turn to the superhero groans, helpless and exhausted. Just as she wants to completely give up her phone rings, making the little boy in her arms giggle. Kara reaches for the device to see the smiling face of Lena Luthor. Her heart decides to beat a few notches faster, seeing that face and knowing that she still wants to talk to Kara after she totally put her on the second plan, or even further.

The reporter picks up with a smile and doesn't even wait for the brunette to say something before she speaks. "I'm so sorry, Lee. I'm a terrible friend to you, I know this. But... How soon can you be at my apartment? I'm about to start crying if someone doesn't help me soon."

There's a few second of silence and then the smooth voice comes through the speaker. "I was actually calling to tell you that I have a few boxes of potstickers with me and that I'll be soon at your door. What's going on?"

"Did I ever tell you that I have a cousin that was sent with me to Earth, well I was sent with him... to take care of him. W-What I'm trying to say is that I found him but he's only a few months and I don't know what I'm doing."

Lena coming and helping Kara is definitely something else. The woman didn't have the best upbringing but maybe the two of them can do something good for the little boy, if not, then Kara will call Eliza begging for help.

The thought of Lena coming cheers Kara immediately, potstickers and the woman she's been crushing on for months now, there's nothing that could beat that right now. Lena with her amazing smile and brains, her gorgeous face and beautiful personality is something Kara craves every day, every minute. 

When Kara realized that what she is feeling for the CEO is something more than just platonic, was a bit of a shock. It's not that she is straight or something, no, Kara never liked to label herself. She falls for whoever she falls, but she never even had a crush on another woman. She only ever had crushes and feelings for men, so yes it was a shock.

The blonde didn't tell anyone about her feelings for Lena but she's pretty sure that Alex knows something because every time she sees them together, she smirks at her sister. Not telling anyone about those feeling also includes Lena, Kara is too much of a chicken to admit this to the incredible woman.

"I'm pretty sure that you never told me about a cousin. Well that's definitely something else than what I thought was going on. Oh God." Kara can hear Lena let out a big breath and it makes her furrow her eyebrows. What did she think then? "I thought that maybe you didn't want to be friends with me anymore or something like that. God, I'm so relieved right now."

Kara chuckles to the phone shaking her head. "You should know by now that I would never do something like that, Lee. You're very important to me, I never want to lose you. It was really hard for me to cancel our plans this week, again sorry I did that."

"I'm at your door, open up."

Lena hangs up so Kara throws her phone on the couch and stands up with the little boy, that's now sleeping, still in her arms and goes to the door. When she opens is and sees Lena her heart stops for a bit, she's looking as beautiful as ever, and she brought her potstikers!

Lena awes seeing the baby and comes in, the brunette quickly puts the bag with boxes on the kitchen counter and comes towards Kara as she just stands there watching her 'friend' in a tight black skirt and a maroon button down.

So Kara doesn't want to label herself but now she just feels like a term useless lesbian suites her really well.

"Awe, he's so cute Kara! What his name?"

"Kal-El but I have to think of something different so it works for human standards." Kara says making Lena chuckle and smile at the blonde.

"What about Clark? I always liked this name." 

Kara turns her eyes towards Lena and awards her with a big smile. Name suits her cousin and it's kinda close to his real name, which makes Kara really happy. She didn't have that kind of problem arriving on Earth seeing as her name on Krypton was Kara so it's nice that Kal-El will have something similar.

"Yeah, it's nice. Thank you, Lena." Kara squeezes Lena's arm lightly to show that she truly likes the name and the contact makes a shiver go down her spine.

"What was your name on Krypton? I don't think you ever told me that."

"Same as here, Kara."

Since Kara got to know Lena more, she wanted to tell the other woman the truth about herself but she never got the courage to do so (just as she doesn't have enough courage to tell her about her feelings now). It was something that was bothering the hero for most of the hours of the day, the more she was delaying the news the more it was going to hurt Lena when she would finally tell her. It was a vicious cycle, Kara believed that no matter what she would do, it would hurt Lena, something that she never wanted to do.

One day when Supergirl was thanking Lena for helping the DEO, Lena slipped out and referred to her as Kara and not Supergirl. After a lot of stuttering and blushing on Kara's side, Lena relieved her and explained that she knew about Kara's identity for quite some time now but just wanted to wait for the blonde to tell her. The CEO wasn't mad or particularly hurt that Kara didn't tell her, she understood that people close to her that know might be in danger and Supergirl is all about protecting humans, especially those close to her.

"So with what do you need my help?" Lena asks as she lightly runs fingers on the chubby cheeks of Clark. There's a noticeable smile on the boys face making both women incredibly happy. Lena because she never really was this close with a baby, and that's just something beautiful. Kara because Clark already like Lena as much as she does.

"I don't know? Everything? I have him for a week now and I wasn't able to do anything, I wasn't at work and when there's something big going on in the city I have to wait for Alex to come here first before I can fly to the rescue. I'm not eating as much as I want to and it's killing me. And I really really need a shower."

"Oh I've noticed that you need a shower." Lena waves a hand in front of her nose and Kara freezes. Does she really smell that bad? Oh Rao, why did she agree to Lena coming here when she probably looks homeless and smells so bad. That's not how she wants to look in front of the woman she feels so strongly about. "I'm kidding, don't look so mortified, Kara. Leave him on the couch and go shower, I'll be watching him."

Kara nods her head, gets up from the couch and lays Clark as far away from the edge as possible and looks at him but then lays a pillow near his side just to be safe, you never know. "You're a real life saver, Lena, thank you so much." Kara leans in and kisses Lena on the cheek but then immediately stands up straight, blushing because she never did something like that. Let's just blame it on the lack of sleep. "Uhm, I-I'll g-go... shower."

Kara literally uses her super speed to get to the bathroom, to avoid Lena's eyes or something she might say. What Kara doesn't know because she is too much focused on her embarrassment, is that Lena's heart beats faster and she's smiling like a fool with a hand on her cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been a few months now from that day and a lot of things have changed. Kara still didn't tell Lena how she feels about her but they're closer than ever. Lena has spent a lot of nights at Kara's apartment after a hard day at work and then helping with Clark. However Kara has become a bit bolder with her actions, which she is very much so proud of. Every occasion she gets Kara pecks Lena's cheek, to thank her for something, when they greet each other or simply when she just feels like it. It's a great accomplishment for Kara.

Lena has helped her set up a crib for Clark and they went on a big shopping spree, buying clothes and toys. At first Kara didn't want Lena to spend money on her little cousin but after Lena told Kara how much it means to her, she let the woman buy whatever she wanted.

After a needed talk they decided that it's best for Clark to go to a nursery so Kara can actually go to work or do her part of being a superhero. It was a very hard decision which to be honest made both of them cry but if someone asked, Lena never cried.

The first day both of the women brought Clark to the nursery and after Lena passed him to a nice lady, which she did a background check, the redhead commented that they are a beautiful family. Kara blushed and wanted to correct her but Lena wrapped her arm around the blonde and kissed her cheek, deepening her blush even more.

Since that day Kara noticed a lot of things. The subtle touches from Lena, those green eyes watching her more than considered platonic. Even Alex told Kara about this, that she should finally tell the brunette how she feels because it's clear to see now that those feelings are reciprocated, even tough Alex knew that few months earlier.

It's was one of those day when Lena came to Kara's apartment after her work so when they ate their dinner both women got comfortable on the couch and put on some documentary about a serial killer. 

Lena has her head on Kara's shoulder as they're watching and the blonde can clearly hear Lena's beating heart. Lena turns her face to Kara and watches her, in this moment Kara can hear Lena's heart picking up. The reporter looks down at Lena's face and she freezes, the brunette is so close. It's all so cliché to Kara but she literally could move just a little and finally kiss the woman she's been in love with for quite some time now.

So that's what Kara does, she closes the distance between them and their lips meet after all those months of waiting. It's nothing rushed, the kiss is sweet and soft, just like Kara. Lena rests her hand on Kara's cheek but the kiss is soon stopped when both of the women can't stop smiling.

Kara is extremely happy with how everything happened. It wasn't rushed, clearly because the blonde was just too afraid to act on her feelings, she needed those months to prepare her for this. She can finally be completely honest with Lena, tell her everything there is to tell. 

Lena can't stop smiling ever since that kiss. She has some amazing friends, the closest being Sam and Alex (who are actually together and are super cute) but most importantly she finally has a family that loves her. Kara and Clark are everything she could ever dream of.

Later that night when Kara is getting ready for bed in the bathroom she can hear Lena talking to Clark. It makes a few tears come out of her eyes as she smiles, looking towards the place where Lena is standing with Clark, seeing this beautiful moment because of her x-ray.

"I love you so much Clark. Thank you for bringing us two together. It's all because of you."


End file.
